Pole structures are used for a variety of purposes, such as, but not limited to highway luminaire supports and utility poles for telephone, cable and electricity. These pole structures are typically made from materials such as wood, steel and concrete. Whilst the use of these pole structures is extensive, it is limited as they tend to be one piece structures, therefore the height, strength and other properties are fixed.
Poles of a given length can be designed in multiple sections for ease of transporting by truck, railroad, or even cargo plane and to aid erection in the field. This is common with steel and indeed some concrete pole structures. U.S. Pat. No. 6,399,881 discloses a multi-sectional utility pole including at least two sections of straight pipe, which are joined and connected by a slip joint connection. The slip joint consists of two mating conical sections, with one attached to each section of the pole. However, whilst this approach may aid the transportation and erection, this does not address other issues within the structure such as height, strength, stiffness, durability and other performance considerations.